Some communication devices, for example telephones or computers implementing Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) include an acoustic echo canceller, which functions to remove echo of remotely sourced audio that is played by the local speaker(s) of the communication device, for example, to prevent a remote caller from hearing his/her own voice. In some cases, the acoustic echo canceller operates poorly or fails to remove the echo.